


No One Better

by yoificprompts (notyourcupofcoffee)



Series: Tumblr Prompt Requests [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Grand Prix Final, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Jealousy, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Grand Prix Final, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Wine, barcelona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourcupofcoffee/pseuds/yoificprompts
Summary: From an ask game on tumblr, anon suggested the dialogue prompt "Wait a minute...are you jealous?"At the Grand Prix Final Banquet, Yuuri dances with the girls and someone gets a tad bit insecure...





	No One Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something quick that I wrote. Fluff for the sake of fluff.

The Grand Prix Final banquet in Barcelona started out as a normal, completely tame function where the competitors spoke with sponsors and everyone celebrated the medalists.

Yuuri was quite happy with this - given the nature of last year’s banquet which still remained a giant blur in his memory. Though he could recall bits and pieces, he had thought of it as nothing but lucid dreams of dancing with his idol up until the other night when photos and videos of his drunken debauchery were passed around his group of friends.

He was grateful for the normalcy. He was in a much better place now, with a silver medal around his neck and a golden ring around his finger. He could interact with the others without the sharpness of anxiety or the hollowness of grief. However, as the evening progressed, Victor seemed dead set on reliving the highlights of last year’s dance off.

“Yuuri! Let’s dance!”

So dance they did. Victor, although no where near the hot mess that Yuuri was the year before, was fairly drunk on the dry wine served with their dinner. Yuuri tried to direct Victor out of making a scene and potentially causing a media scandal (how they all managed to keep last year from tabloids he will never know), but wine spilled, ties were loosened, buttons of expensive pressed dress shirts were undone, and more public displays of affection than he normally would allow were documented by their fellow competitors as they twisted and turned in each other’s arms on the dance floor.

It took some time, but Yuuri was glad when Victor’s stamina finally depleted enough to warrant a break.

“Here, drink some water,” he spoke softly, handing over a bottle to his fiance. Victor’s cheeks were red with exertion and wine, but his heart shaped smile was worth the little embarrassment. He had fun dancing, but he needed a break as well.

“Oi, Victor! I thought you promised you wouldn’t do anything disgusting this time!”

“Yurio! There is nothing disgusting about dancing with my fiance!” Victor…cheered? It was weird what alcohol did to one’s tone. Yuuri chuckled, squeezing Victor’s hand that was still intertwined with his own.

It seemed Yurio had brought a small entourage with him. Amongst them were Sara, Mila, Chris, Phichit, and Otabek. Phichit was rapidly taking photos, Otabek remained passive, Chris immediately went to sit at the table with Victor to entertain a buzzed conversation, and Mila and Sara were exchanging curious looks with each other.

Uh…

“Yuuri,” Sara started and he felt a trickle of anxiety pool in his stomach.

“Will you dance with us?”

Huh?

That wasn’t what he had been expecting but before he could really question it, Mila grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from his drunken fiance back into the middle of the dance floor.

“We wanted to dance with you last year too, but once you and Vitya started dancing you wouldn’t even look at anyone else!” Mila laughed as they finally came to a stop. A fast-paced classical piece was still playing from the earlier excitement, so he merely shrugged and held on to Mila’s waist as he spun and dipped her across the dance floor.

He had to admit…it was a lot of fun. He hadn’t had a female dance partner since his college days in the U.S. and at least with Mila there were no expectations or flirty banter - just two competitors and soon-to-be rinkmates having a good time.

As the song came to an end, Mila twirled out of his arms and off to the side. When he turned to follow, Sara was waiting in position for the waltz that was starting up. It was odd in some ways, having known Sara since juniors and knowing that Michele would have a fit over this, but just like with Mila he put one hand on her waist while the other clasped her free hand and they began to dance.

The waltz was slower, more intimate, but there was nothing uncomfortable about dancing with Sara. Occassionaly she would misstep or have issues following his lead, but the little imperfections in their dance gave way to small bits of laughter and a silly impromptu reversing of roles where Sara dipped him low enough that his leg rose far above her head. Mila was giggling and taking pictures from the side where even a few others were enjoying the playful display.

When the waltz ended, Sara bowed and he imitated the best curtsey he could manage in dress pants - leading to more laughter. He excused himself, leaving Sara and Mila to dance on their own, before heading back towards a hopefully more sober fiance.

But instead, he was met with an even more drunk and pouting fiance.

He rose an eyebrow at him, hoping Victor would answer his question without prompting, but Victor just looked away and continued to pout. Chris, who was still seated at their table with two empty wine glasses next to a half finished one, laughed.

“I’ll leave you two be,“ Chris commented, taking a sip that emptied his third glass of wine. “Your dance with the girls was beautiful, by the way.” He winked as he passed.

Then Chris was gone and Yuuri was left with a pouting Victor…and he had no idea what to do.

He sat down, taking a drink for himself, and watched his fiance carefully. Victor was finally looking back at him, and he looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t quite know how to word it yet. He figured he’d start the conversation at least.

“Are you enjoying the banquet so far?”

Victor crossed his arms. “I was…”

He was a bit taken aback, but continued. “Did something happen while I was gone?”

Victor seemed to become frustrated with the question. “It was because you were gone,” he whined, as if the answer was obvious, and Yuuri only became more confused.

So…Victor is upset because he left for a moment?

“Vitya, you know I love being with you but there’s nothing wrong with us taking time away. You were having a nice conversation with Chris and the girls wanted to dance with me.” He paused for a moment, taking Victor’s hand so that their fingers were intertwined once more. “You know I will always come back to you.”

Victor seemed to relax a bit, but there was still hesitation in his eyes.

“So…you don’t enjoy dancing with Sara more than me?”

Blink.

What?!

There were so many things wrong with what Victor just said that he had no idea where to begin. A part of him wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the notion. Yeah, he enjoyed dancing with Sara and Mila - it was refreshing to dance freely without someone pushing their feelings on to him and expecting more than what he was comfortable with - but no one compared to Victor in his eyes.

Didn’t Victor know that? Yuuri was so in love with the man before him. How could he possibly enjoy dancing with someone else more than…?

“Wait a minute…” Yuuri stopped his train of thought. He reached to grab Victor’s chin in an impulsive move he knew he would feel embarrassed about later, but this was too important to ignore. “Are you jealous?“

The pout was back, along with a distinctive blush around Victor’s nose and ears. Subtle, but very telling. Yuuri smiled because despite how frustrating Victor could be at times with his eccentrics, it was cute and well…flattering to the point of near giddiness that Victor, his idol, his coach, his fiance, his life and love, would feel jealous over an innocent dance with another.

He knew this conversation was likely overdue, but tonight he would make sure that Victor knew who Yuuri’s heart belonged to - that no matter who he interacted with in the past or from now onward, Victor was his present and future.

He laid a shy kiss on Victor’s lips and pulled them both into a standing position.

“Let me make it up to you then, Vitya. Will you have the last dance with me?”

His heart fluttered with Victor’s excited heart shaped smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @yoificprompts on tumblr for more~  
> You can also follow me @lilhoneysuckle4 for fandom content


End file.
